1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic imaging process. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrophotographic imaging process which uses a disposable photoconductor and develops each photoconductor in a predetermined quantity of fresh toner provided from a toner pod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electrophotographic imaging processes have been developed for producing an image on a photosubstrate. In typical electrophotographic imaging processes the photoconductor is reused numerous times. Also, the toner is repeatedly used before being replenished. Accordingly, the electrophotographic processes of the prior art have an image quality problem. The quality of the image produced becomes increasingly poor during the lifetime of the photoconductor because of degeneration of the image producing capability of the photoconductor and toner.
The conventional process of the prior art is exemplified by Kingsley U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,403. This patent discloses a reproducing machine in which a photosensitive element is used for a predetermined interval and then removed with a fresh photosensitive element being supplied. The photosensitive element, however, is an endless photoconductor belt which is supplied from a roll. At a first station the photoconductor belt is charged to a uniform potential. The photoconductor belt is then advanced and exposed at an exposure station. An electrostatic latent image recorded on the photoconductor member is then advanced to a development station where a magnetic brush developer unit deposits toner particles on the electrostatic latent image. Finally, the image is transferred and fixed to a substrate. The images produced according to this patent, however, experience degeneration of image quality because of repeated use of the toner. Additionally, providing a roll of photoconductive material is expensive and bulky. The roll must be accommodated within the machine, and supply and take-up mechanisms must be provided.
Hosono U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,195 also discloses an image-forming machine which utilizes a photoconductor drum for a predetermined interval followed by replacement of the drum. The photoconductor drum is contained in a detachable unit including a toner supply cartridge and a toner recovery container. The detachable unit, however, is utilized to produce numerous quantities of images and, as with the Kingsley patent, degenerates in image producing capability.
The prior art has also attempted to solve problems arising in the toner supply mechanism. Specifically, Japanese Pat. No. 53,675 provides a toner bottle having a burstable bag located within the bottle. The toner is located within the bag. This patent, however, is concerned with containment of the toner. The toner is not supplied in a one-shot predetermined amount. Rather, the toner is merely released from the bag and is contained in the toner bottle as a toner reservoir presumably to be used repeatedly. Furthermore, this patent also does not prevent the image degeneration of the above prior art.